


Handsome Hawke

by orphan_account



Series: Hack (Handsome Jack/Hawke) [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Hot Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Handsome Jack mysteriously finds himself in a new world, and a new city, Kirkwall





	Handsome Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not write this. A close friend of mine, Hawke, wrote it. They wanted to post it online but didn't have an account on any fanfiction site, so I offered to host their works through mine.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Hawke Let out a sharp Grunt, he wasn’t upset with the newcomer who had invaded his house more curious about his timing and clothes and why he had broken into Hawkes whiskey, the mage was oddly aware this man was from another time or place. “Name yourself ...mage?” Jack couldn’t hold in his laughter. “That’s an interesting line, I’m no mage Names Jack Preferably handsome jack.” Hawke seemed to be unaffected sitting across the man with a silent glare that could kill all the Templars he had ever dealt with, noticing the gun attached to the man’s side he moved to grab it without hesitation, making jack jump slightly to see what he had grabbed and immediately try to get his weapon back but he was frozen in a spell from Hawke who had the harshest smile on his face- “you shouldn’t ever enter a mages house if you’re not prepared to lose the things on you. Even less so the Hawke manor as I am the last Hawke standing.” As Hawke looked over the weapon jack squirmed and laughed softly. “if I promise not to use it on you can I have it back?” Hawke had a sly smirk as he flicked his wrist releasing jack who crumbled some almost falling to the floor sarcastically chuckling at Hawke. “For a minute there I thought you’d turn me into a walking Popsicle” Hawke was calm as he looked over handing the gun back to its owner. “I don’t ever leave humans lying around frozen; my dog would lick them and get a stomach ache.” Jack almost found the strange man amusing laughing with him and showing him calmly how to use a gun, Hawke being a man of a fight took to the style pretty quickly almost shocking as the technology was entirely new to him. “You seem to pick up on some weird skills pretty quickly” Hawke lifted his head with almost a pained sigh. “A killer is known for killing…not much else.” Jack could feel the pain behind the man’s eyes as she stood up straight speaking firm but caring. “Who did you lose?” Hawke smiled some looking up with calm eyes almost looking for answers in jack’s eyes before resting back in his chair again. “my mother was murdered by some sick bastard, my brother destroyed by darkspawn, my sister is the only other Hawke to live and she is somewhere off in life fighting as a grey warden infected with darkspawn blood and likely to never be the same girl I watched grow up behind me.” Jack seemed almost startled by the honesty coming from Hawke; he wasn’t hiding anything or trying to show any type of secrecy. Jack hardened himself almost straightening out to act tougher, Hawke mockingly smirked at him. “..Nice try that’s the act of a damaged man, I know it all to well as a champion. So tell me, who?” At this point jack wanted to almost run or attack Hawke but the calm smile and aura coming from the strange man made him feel at ease even in his fiery rage building in his heart. “My Daughter, Angel” he spoke quick and cold looking aside trying to avoid Hawkes gaze expecting him to pry at him, but Hawke just sat down quiet for a while before speaking softly with a hint of sorrow towards Jack. “It’s never easy. And I am sorry you had to lose someone but a child should never pass before a parent.” Hawke clasped his hands together in front of his face hiding his nose in his hands silent again after his comment. Jack finally broke his guard and sat down slumping in the seat across from Hawke. “I was a jerk, I apologize, and I shouldn’t have been so cold to you right off the bat. I did break into your house after all.” Hawke handed Jack his whiskey back and stood to leave as jack felt a sharp pain of loneliness hit his heart, he scrambled some to think of what to say. “S-So this place is where?” Hawke turned over and couldn’t help but smirk as he walked back to sit in his seat looking at jack with gentle eyes. “This is Kirkwall, not exactly the best places for mages like me or really anyone if you can’t defend yourself, people die here often and some have never been found.” 

Jack frowned some looking at him as he finally got up and touched Hawkes shoulder jolting slightly when Hawke rested his hand over top of jacks calmly before swiftly pulling him down into his lap, Jack violently trashed about but seemed unable to break Hawkes strong but yet soft hold on him finally he flopped back and huffed hard. “So is this the part where you steal my weapon and murder me with it? Then wh” Jack was cut off as he felt Hawkes lips rather roughly press into his, he instantly threw a hand up to hit Hawke but was blocked with a quick grab, Hawkes leg slipped from under him moving to pin him back into the couch both his arms held above his head his legs both roughly pinned by Hawkes one leg placed over top of them, jack fussed and fought trying to find a way free but almost seemed to give in when he realized something. Hawke was pinning him and even putting pressure on him, but there wasn’t even a hint of pain as if Hawke was avoiding hurting him in any way, Hawke pulled back earning a soft whimper from jack. “I won’t hurt you... But if I let your arms go… don’t hurt me Deal…?” Hawke panted out gently his voice soft but shaken waiting for an answer as Jack felt Hawke slowly let him go. Hawke braced slightly to be hit with his eyes closed but gasped with a needing smile as he felt jack’s lips brush against his neck letting out a growl playfully as he quickly moved to grab jack lifting him up by his ass and walking carrying him. “I’ve uh never been one to be carried before” Hawke bit over his neck earning a gasp and moan from jack. “I think you’re going to be going through a lot of firsts today…Sugar” Jack wanted to be sarcastic and make a snarky comment but the way Hawke looked at him stopped him dead in his tracks with violent shivers running down his body. Hawke spun him quickly around to put him down on his bed without struggle, he could tell even behind the strong eyes Hawke hid something very gentle the way he moved jack was forceful but very careful as if scared to hurt him. “… Are you afraid to harm … Me?” Hawke was calm softly looking down at jack before planting kisses over his neck and chin slowly creeping over to his lips and kissing him hard, this time met with just as much force in return. Jack gasped taken by surprise as his legs were tossed up rested against Hawkes shoulders he could only watch Hawkes eyes as he heard the zip of his pants being removed, looking away some to avoid letting his blush be seen as Hawke slipped the pants free from him firmly pressing his hand over the slowly growing bulge behind jacks boxers. Jack instinctively squirmed but this time wasn’t even attempting to escape his body was almost begging towards Hawke betraying the dominate mind of jack causing his cheeks and neck to flush red with embarrassment. Hawke forced open jack’s legs and wasted no time planning the softest kisses over his boxers before pulling them down in one swift tug. Jacks cock couldn’t help but spring up slightly hitting Hawke in the cheek from the excitement he had been hiding. Hawke had a devious smirk locking his eyes with jack who tried to look away but found himself locked on the man between his legs. “I am going to enjoy you, but tell me if I hurt you” Hawkes voice sent shivers down his spine this man he had never met before this he cared so deeply about jack, and jack wasn’t sure why he was being so kind if not overly friendly, as jacks mind wandered off into other terrible thoughts his entire body arched up causing him to snap back into reality as he looked down to see Hawke now shitless and with his cock entirely down his throat, he could feel the pressing of his warm tongue to the shaft causing him to moan and slightly grip the sheets. Peeking from the corner of his eye he blushed immediately as he saw Hawkes still piercing eyes staring him down as his head slowly moved up and down over his cock pushing his tongue in hard as he moved up the shaft causing jack’s entire body to squirm and let out a sharp fought moan. Hawke slowly pulled up with a smirk flicking the tip of his tongue against the tip of jack’s cock just to see him squirm. Hawke lifted jack up in a quick jerking motion moving jacks legs to his sides with a gentle wiggle before pushing him up against the wall roughly. Jack let out a gasp feeling Hawke pressed under him, but he slowly got a devilish smirk wiggling into Hawke and messing up his focus. Hawke let out almost an evil growl pushing jack into the wall hard enough to dent it with his elbow by jack’s head still doing his best to not harm jack. He glanced up moving his hand to grip more firmly to jack’s ass using his other to rather quickly undress his lower half happily letting his pants drop to his knees. Jack finally squirmed with the slightest bit of fear, he was always the top dog back on Hyperion but here this man had him beat and he was beginning to become aware of it. He felt his body drop and heard a loud grunt by his ear as a moment of sharp pain took over than pleasure, he felt almost calmed by Hawkes gentle breathing in his ear, Jack smiled some knowing his partner in this tango now couldn’t see his face, but he wrapped his legs around Hawkes waist tightly almost not wanting to release him. They sat in silence and still for a moment of time Hawke obviously being generous in letting Jack adjust before he couldn’t hold it like a seal broke that was bounding Hawke he pinned jack back to the wall hard thrusting inside of him almost frantically, a growling could be heard coming from him, jack was in shock but not at the sudden beast he was encountering, at the sheer pleasure and joy this man was bringing him. Remembering how Hawke had acted before he held onto his hair moaning loud by his ear, it had exactly the reaction he was craving, Hawkes hips arched up more as his nails dug into jacks ass slamming him down on his cock without mercy. Jack arched into Hawke clawing into his neck happily lost in the lust and ecstasy that was taking over the pair, but even in this violent almost animalistic and violent action jack could feel Hawkes one hand on his back in almost a lover sense trying to let him know he wouldn’t hurt him, his grunting becoming more violent suddenly Hawkes teeth found jacks soft neck biting down hard as he growled and grunted hard releasing inside of jack. Jack couldn’t help himself pushing right into Hawke and screaming out in pleasure as Hawke planted kisses over his neck almost like a reward. Hawke held jack tightly taking him over to the bed and kissing over his face and lips with a now burning passion, he slowly pulled back to slide free from jack before crawling over him and kissing him deeply, his tongue playfully flicking and fighting with jacks tongue pulling back gently as he smiled, a little saliva drip breaking between the two of them. Hawke panted softly as jack almost felt a surge of energy take over him, shoving Hawke into the bed hard. “Sorry cupcake, it’s my turn.” Jack smirked some pushing his back into Hawke hard expecting some kind of violent response but in return only getting Hawke to lift his hips for him. Surprised for only a moment he leaned over Hawke kissing his shoulders almost as if he had been taken over, he moved Hawke into a better position as Hawke softly lowered his upper half onto the bed. With one strong movement he entered Hawke who let out almost an innocent moan, jack couldn’t deny it, that sound was everything he had wanted to hear even if he hadn’t known it till now. He pinned Hawke down to the bed with his hands on Hawkes back smirking some to see the man who only moments ago was a powerful beast, being so submissive and willing to bend for him. He couldn’t deny how much he loved it, it almost seemed to fuel him, he pushed himself hard into Hawke letting Hawke slightly fall into the bed more smirking and holding his hips. Jack let out some rather strong and aggressive grunts slamming Hawke back into him by his hips as Hawke moaned out loud his echoing moans seeming to beg for jack causing jack to become rougher as he held onto Hawke panting as he dug his nails into Hawkes hips with the softest smirk. “Payback time Cupcake.” He smirked and pulled Hawke back so hard he lifted Hawke slightly off the bed grunting hard arched over the mages back as he released inside him, Hawke moaning happily under him smirking softly. Hawke slowly moved to lay flat on the bed and rest as Jack rested over top of him smirking “impressive cupcake.” Jack laughed out smiling. “Not so bad yourself Sugar. Not bad at all.” Hawke moved some as jack slipped free and crashed beside Hawke, gasping as he was suddenly taken into the arms of Hawke who rested his head on top of jacks to rest with him, jack wanted to fight and act like he was better than this, but he found himself curling into Hawkes chest.

Hawke was the first to wake, due to the grunting and fussing of jack in his arms, he quickly squeezed him close kissing over his temple softly. “Wake up jack you’re not in danger calm down.” Jack gasped hard sweating as he looked over at Hawke trying to read his face, but only finding a calm worry in his eyes. “It’s nothing Cupcake, just a nightmare I’ll be fine.” Hawke didn’t push but pulled jack back into bed kissing the back of his head and closing his arms around him tightly. “I will never force you to talk, but maker forbid if something or someone tries to harm you, the gods will not stop me.” He hid his face in jacks hair as jack smiled quietly mumbling to himself as he faded back to sleep. “So this is what safety feels like”


End file.
